Valió la pena el castigo
by Sorg-esp
Summary: El tío y tutor de los huérfanos hermanos Peverell no gana para disgustos. Ahora, el Maestre los ha expulsado una temporada de la Schola de Magia del Castillo de Hogwarts.


_**VALIÓ LA PENA EL CASTIGO**_

_**El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto de enero del foro de la Muy Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, dedicado a los hermanos Peverell**_

* * *

_**Escocia. Año del Señor de 1225, el undécimo del reinado de Don UIleam, el Segundo de su nombre...**_

Sir William de Tucks se apoyó en el murete coronado por cerdos alados mientras recuperaba el resuello, tarea que le llevó varios minutos porque era hombre entrado en años y, sobre todo, en carnes.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamó con la mano en el enorme barrigón, una vez el ritmo del jadeo se había serenado.- ¡Mentes enfermizas, las de los Fundadores, que impidieron la Aparición tras los muros del castillo! – Siguió despotricando. Aunque dicho aquello levantó la vista y contempló con afecto la Torre de Astronomía, el único baluarte que emergía por entre las densas nubes de aquella mañana de otoño. William de Tucks respiró hondo una vez más, no solo para coger oxígeno, también para armarse de valor, y echó a andar hacia el interior del recinto.

Muchos años atrás, Sir William había sido apuesto. Un hombre alto, de pelo castaño ensortijado y ojos brillantes. Un poco dado al riesgo, ciertamente. Pero eso venía de familia, que para eso había sido un orgulloso miembro de la casa del León.

Pero ahora Sir William, entrado en años y carnes, medio calvo y un poco gotoso, era una sombra del atractivo mago que fue. Soltero y sin descendencia conocida, había pensado que pasaría los últimos años de su existencia tranquilamente en su castillo, leyendo gruesos libros de magia, contemplando el paisaje desde sus ventanales y, de vez en cuando, asistiendo como espectador a algún juego en la laguna de Querditch. Craso error, porque el destino a menudo se empeña en torcer las expectativas. Y Sir William se había encontrado, de la noche a la mañana, convertido en tutor de los tres hijos de su difunta hermana, la única que, junto con él mismo, había alcanzado la edad adulta de los siete hijos que Sir Patrick de Tuck tuvo con la hermosa Ermengarda de Potiers.

Tres sobrinos, tres. Los hijos de Marjorie y el tarambana de Nicholas de Peverell, hijo menor de Edmund de Peverell. Y en mala hora ¡Pardiez! Le había caído encima la tutoría. Porque con ellos no ganaba para disgustos. No. No había mes que el Maestre de la Schola, Don Guilles de Prewett, no lo llamara para exponerle tal o cual barrabasada. Como era el caso.

Barruntando todo aquello, Sir William se había llegado por fin hasta el portalón del castillo. Dejó escapar el enésimo suspiro y levantó la varita. Con resignación, tocó con la punta la madera.

Los gruesos listones ahogaron un tanto el chirrido de las enormes bisagras mágicas al encajarse en los engranajes que permitían abrir el acceso. Aún tuvo que esperar unos instantes a que todo el sistema mágico, diseñado según decían por un constructor hispano famoso a lo largo del Camino de Saint Jacques, le franqueara totalmente el paso. Cuanto el portalón se abrió, sir William contempló extasiado el gran recibidor, flanqueado por armaduras que, se decía, tenían hechizos que les conferían casi vida propia. Alzando la vista se maravilló una vez mas del movimiento de los tramos de las escalinatas que ascendían y ascendían, ligeras y casi etéreas, y de repente le entraron unas ganas inmensas de dirigir sus pasos hacia el Gran Comedor...

- ¿Sir William?

- ¡Eh!- Sir William abandonó su éxtasis contemplativo con un respingo y giró la cabeza para encarar a Manfried, el lacayo del Maestre, que portando un candelabro de tres brazos le hacía una reverencia un tanto forzada.

- El Maestre Prewett le está esperando. Si tiene la bondad de seguirme...

Sir William asintió y echó a andar tras el lacayo. Manfreid era un squib delgado, muy joven, de pelo rubio lacio y ojos pálidos, que caminaba muy tieso y con cierto movimiento de cadera que resultaba poco varonil. Corrían rumores variopintos respecto al Maestre y al lacayo, pero sir William procuraba no prestarles demasiados oídos. Ya era lo suficientemente viejo como para saber que, la mayoría de las veces, cierto tipo de comentarios obedecía mas a la maledicencia que a otra cosa.

- Hemos llegado a la escalinata...- Dijo Manfried deteniéndose ante una puerta en arco de medio punto franqueada por una enorme y horrible gárgola. A continuación el muchacho se inclinó sobre la oreja de la estatua y susurró algo. Un instante después, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y una escalera de caracol se desplegó ante ambos.

- Puede subir.- Susurró el lacayo tendiéndole el candelabro.

- ¿No podría, por una vez, el Maestre bajar? – Replicó Sir William un poco descompuesto. Después de la subida hasta el castillo trepar aquella escalinata le resultaba una tarea harto fatigosa.

- Privilegios de Maestre, Sir.- Replicó Manfried volviendo a ofrecerle las velas. Sir William, frunciendo los labios, tomó el candelabro y traspasó el umbral. La puerta se cerró tras él dejándole solo en el camino que conducía a la torreta donde se hallaban los aposentos del Maestre. Sir William inició la fatigosa ascensión, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto. Tras largos minutos que se le hicieron cual horas, por fín se encontró ante el portalón de acceso a los aposentos del Maestre de la schola.

Poco después Sir William, sentado en una incómoda silla de tijera, escuchaba atentamente a Edmund Prewett, Maestre de la Schola de Hogwarts, un hombre fibroso y largo, de luenga barba entrecana que antaño había sido como su pelo, de un rojo fulgurante.

- No ponéis coto a vuestros sobrinos, sir William.- Espetó el Maestre sin disimular que estaba bastante harto.- Y he decir que no son muchachos carentes de sesera o habilidades mágicas. Pero no se centran en lo debido.

- No es fácil, a esas edades, Maestre. Hago lo que puedo, pero son muchachos impetuosos… - Sir William intentó excusar un poco la actitud de los sobrinos.

- Y tanto. Ya os advertí la última vez que, de no enmendarse, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

Sir William se revolvió incómodo en la silla. ¿Qué quería decir Prewett? ¿Cuáles eran esas medidas drásticas?

- Pero… - Empezó a argumentar.

- No, sir.- El maestre, haciendo uso de su posición privilegiada en el castillo, le interrumpió alzando la mano.- Sir William, sus sobrinos serán expulsados hasta el otoño.

- ¡Hasta el otoño! ¡Pero si estamos en abril!

- Tiempo mas que suficiente para que los hagáis reflexionar.

- Pero… ¡Qué han hecho!

- Para empezar, Antioch ha mandado a la enfermería a un compañero.

- Pero eso ocurre a menudo. Son accidentes que…

- No me interrumpáis, sir William. Vuestro sobrino ha invocado un hechizo de su propia cosecha que le ha producido…- El maestre se inclinó sobre la oreja de sir William y murmuró unas palabras. Estaba seguro de que Manfreid estaba escuchando tras la puerta, y no quería que le oyera. Sir William abrió unos ojos como platos y dejó escapar un sonoro ¡No!.

- Eso por parte del mayor. Comprenderéis que está justificada su expulsión.

- ¡Completamente! – Replicó sir William un tanto horrorizado.

- En cuanto a Cadmus…- El maestre hizo un gesto para que sir William volviera a acercar la oreja, cosa que el mago hizo con el alma un tanto encogida.

- Cadmus…- Y el maestre volvió a susurrar.

- ¡Pero…!

- Inadmisible ¿No creéis?

- Claro… claro…- El bueno de Sir William notó cómo un sudor frío le recorría la espina dorsal. Empezaba a sentirse mas que abochornado.

- No se diga mas. Voy de inmediato a recogerlos y…

- No tan deprisa, Sire. Aún queda el tercero.

Sir William, que había hecho amago de levantarse para ir presto por los dos mayores, se dejó caer de golpe sobre la silla de tijera, que resistió su peso gracias a un potente hechizo reforzador.

-¡Ignotus! ¡También él! ¡Pero si hasta la fecha era el único que no había dado ningún problema!

- Pues ahí le tenéis. Sustrayendo comida de la cocina a horas intempestivas mediante magias arteras, como telas de invisibilidad.

-¡Telas de invisibilidad!

- Aunque, como es lógico, fallan mas que la ballesta de un puesto de feria. En cualquier caso, creo que es ejemplar que también abandone el castillo.

Un rato mas tarde un enfurecido y abochornado Sir William daba pescozones a diestro y siniestro a unos sobrinos púberes que se encogían mientras caminaban mas deprisa que el tío hacia el murete que delimitaba el perímetro del castillo.

-¡Trabajo! ¡Trabajo en los establos!¡Y en los campos de labor!¡y sin magia! – Iba peroratando indignado mientras sus sobrinos permanecían en silencio, conscientes de que protestar no haría mas que empeorar las cosas.

- Abochornados debéis estar. No haré carrera de vosotros. Si vuestra difunta madre os viera…

Aquella noche cenaron los cuatro en silencio. Sir William se zampó un par de faisane, ya que los sofocos le producían mucha hambre. A la mañana siguiente no podría levantarse por causa de un ataque de gota, circunstancia que cada sobrino aprovechó "para meditar".

Antioch sonrió malévolamente mientras hurgaba el mango de su varita. Con cuidado y mucha paciencia había sido capaz de perforar un agujerito que llegaba hasta el depósito de sustancia mágica. A su pluma de grifo había añadido un pelo de lethifold que sustrajo, con muchas dificultades, de una piel disecada que el guardián del bosque mágico conservaba en su cabaña. Aquella combinación había producido un poco de inestabilidad en la varita, pero no dejaba de ser un resultado interesante. Algún día sería capaz de fabricar la varita más poderosa del mundo. Tal vez con pelo de Thestral podría… pero el pelo de thestral era una sustancia cara, muy cara. Y además, para estar seguro de que a uno no le estaban estafando, era preciso haber visto morir a alguien. El joven mago se relajó y dejó escapar una risita. En cualquier caso, dejar a Malefoy incapaz de moverse gracias a unas partes viriles del tamaño de un par de naranjas de buen tamaño era un resultado nada desdeñable.

Cadmus extrajo del bolsillo mas recóndito de su túnica un trozo de jaspe moteado. Estaba cortejando a Agnes Longuebateau cuando Philip, el patán de su hermano mayor, había aparecido hecho un auténtico basilisco. Había esperado que la piedra trajera la ilusión de una enorme acromántula, porque sabía que eso habría hecho poner pies en polvorosa al ofendido hermano. En su lugar había aparecido una especie de reflejo de aquel perro de raza indefinida, culo gordo y patas arqueadas que había poseído Longuebateau. Y el muy pisaverde, ajeno a que se trataba de un potente hechizo de ilusión, había palidecido antes de agarrar a Agnes por un brazo y salir corriendo. Algún día sus hechizos de ilusión serían capaces de reproducir cualquier cosa. Solo tenía que practicar un poco mas. Tal vez un azabache, que era una piedra con mucho poder mágico, le sirviera mejor. Aunque era una piedra cara. Aún así, el espectáculo del gordinflas de Longuebateau saltando las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro había sido impagable.

El joven Ignotus, por su parte, sintió que las tripas le rugían y empezó a considerar cómo llegarse hasta las cocinas. Tenía catorce años, era un chico delgado, alto y desgarbado. En pleno crecimiento siempre tenía hambre. La necesidad le había llevado a hechizar aquel saco viejo que encontró en los establos. Picaba como un demonio cuando se lo echaba por encima, y el hechizo fallaba a las pocas horas. Pero al menos le había servido para acallar el hambre un par de veces. Lástima que aquel tejido fuera tan basto. Se empapaba mal de los hechizos. Tal vez, si tuviera una seda… pero las sedas venían de oriente y eran caras. Extremadamente caras. Y aunque el cretino de Manfried le había pillado agenciándose una hermosa tarta de melaza, el susto que se había pegado cuando vio unos pies andando solos había merecido la pena.

Hasta que volvieran a poder poner pie en las losas pétreas del castillo, los tres hermanos Peverell pensaron, cada uno por su lado, que tendrían tiempo a manos llenas para continuar con sus obras.


End file.
